Green Light
|mass= |hair=Red |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |cyber= |sword= |occupation=Superhero |sword=''Starlight'' |era=*B.C. era *Elder era *Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |family members=*Red Light (brother) *Purple Light (brother) *Yellow Light (sister) *White Light (sister) |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices= }} Green Light (b. Prehistory) was a superhero, a friend of Purple Light, and the archenemy of Red Light. For his revolutionary contributions to society as individuals of the 21st century knew it, he was on a Holocard. Biography Ancient origins Green Light was born parentless along with four other entities as the first humans in existence. He and his siblings, Yellow Light, Red Light, and White Light reproduced many times, creating many humans. Green Light spent most of his time with sentient creatures and his children, teaching them many things. Among all of his children, his closest relationship was with Langua. Eventually, the four entities began to fight amongst themselves, with Red Light being banished, White Light integrating into society as a farmer, and Purple Light and Yellow Light disappearing together for many years. The population, numbering nearly 500 billion, was reduced to but one or two billion. Shortly afterwards, Green Light interfered when the Naraja interfered with the plans of wizardkind to settle on Earth. Green Light prevented the Narajan Intervention from becoming a bloodbath and the wizards began to rule over the world through the Prehistoric Global Government. Career as a superhero Subsequently, Green Light became a superhero and the first ever, though he did not use his powers unless he had to, since mutantry had not yet been discovered and White Light and Purple Light agreed it negated their control. Early career After two grave robbers discovered mutantry, however, Green Light began using his powers openly, initially keeping his distance but eventually becoming more involved in the affairs of the public. The people lived in peace, governed by noble wizards and protected by mighty superheroes, with both cultures thriving on each other and garnering respect and honor from those they bore responsibility over. Unfortunately, while the union between wizards and superheroes endured, soon they began to grow arrogant and fall victim to infighting which, by 160 AD, was considerably ravaging their benevolent stronghold. While Green Light was involved, it is unknown what he was doing. When traffic lights were invented in the early 20th century, Green Light proudly acknowledged the coincidence, joking to Purple Light about it. Working against the International Alliance It did not take long for Green Light to realize that a young politician named Zira Miranda Grover was forming a group called the International Alliance. Green Light approached Yellow Light, who had finally come out of hiding two centuries prior, and appealed to her for help. Yellow Light, however, was indifferent to the idea of whether the United States of America belonged to the Alliance or the U.S. Government. Livid, Green Light asked her whose side she was really on, but she firmly stated that she was on no one's side, since nobody was on hers. Duel over Earth Green Light tried appealing to his brothers for help, but when he approached Red Light, he decided he had enough of Green Light and telekinetically pushed him against a wall. they had a huge fight and Green Light tearfully banished his own brother. Getting to his feet, Green Light tried to convince Red Light that his actions were madness, but Red Light questioned if that was true and called Green Light soft, noting he could have destroyed all of their rivals with his bare hands. When Red Light threatened to kill Langua, the now enraged Green Light flew forward and attacked Red Light, as the pair dueled viciously with their swords. Although Red Light was clearly the stronger of the two, Green Light continually attempted to outmaneuver him. Eventually, Red Light launched forward at his brother, knocking both of them out of the tower where Green Light clung to a rock. As Green Light hung hundreds of feet above the world's surface, Red Light laughed maniacally and told him he had nothing to fear and to help him. Green Light leaped off the tower, but instead of falling from the sky to his death, he landed on a bridge connecting the tower to a second one. However, Langua came bursting in through a window, smashing Red Light to the ground and punching at him until Red Light kicked him off of him. He cast a Death beam at Green Light's son, and while Langua dodged it, Green Light was furious and leaped at his brother, He let out an unearthly scream that could be heard for miles around, and Green Light froze him with his mutantry and tearfully sent him hurtling into outer space, lamenting that he had loved Red Light and could not believe he had it in him to murder his own nephew in cold blood. Langua rushed to comfort him. In the aftermath of the duel, Green Light studied Zira deeply, the better to oppose her. Skirmish at Zira's Palace At some point between 1993 and 2009, Green Light and Purple Light were captured by Zira Miranda Grover and pitted against a pair of DL-class gladiator robots as the Empress laughed and jeered. With Purple Light's help, Green Light managed to escape from the robots and set one of them loose on the throne room, hoping to use DL09 to bring down the Palace or at least inflict some damage on Zira, knowing her Shield would protect her from harm. However, as they were fleeing the Palace via flight, a personalized servant named Trudy inadvertently sacrificed herself to give Zira and her men time to destroy DL09. Second NoHead War In 2020, when speaking to Carol Wilcox about his doubts that he could successfully complete the search for the Chosen One, he compared himself to Green Light, claiming the latter was far more powerful than he. By this time, for his means of improving modern society as a whole, he was featured on a Holocard. Physical description Green Light had red, wavy hair, and blue eyes. Personality and traits Green Light was characterized by righteousness and determination. He valued courage, chivalry, and strength of heart. He was also tolerant and forward thinking. He also had a versatile mindset as he chose to wield a sword as well as his powers, making him a rather dynamic man who deferred to the dueling style of his opponent, Fobble and mutant alike. Going along with this, it shows that he was respectful and fair, choosing to wield a sword instead of mutantry against Fobble combatants out of a sense of fair play as superpowers would be a most decidedly unbalanced weapon in a duel against a simple sword. In addition to showing his sense of fairness, his deference to the dueling style of opponent also shows a need to challenge himself, proving his worth and courage. His decision to unleash DL09 on Zira Miranda Grover shows that despite his noble heart and sense of fair play, Green Light was by all means capable of taking the lives of dishonorable beings. Powers and abilities Green Light was said to be the greatest superheroes the solar system had ever seen. He was skilled at dueling, even taking down Red Light when the latter provoked him into it, and was also highly skilled in Fobble dueling, using his sword in combat. His skill as a swordsman was such that he preferred to duel Fobbles with his sword instead of his powers, despite mutantry being the more decisive and powerful weapon. Green Light is capable of flight. Relationships Family Purple Light Purple Light was the embodiment of neutrality and he and Green Light had a cordial relationship. Purple Light was the first to take his brother seriously when he pleaded for his help in preventing Zira Miranda Grover from amassing power. The two of them worked together effectively when they fought Zira's gladiator robots. Red Light Red Light was Green Light's brother and his most dangerous enemy from the start. Yellow Light Green Light appears to have a love-hate relationship with Yellow Light. White Light Out of all his siblings, Green Light appears to be closest to White Light. Both of them bonded over their love for children and Green Light often helped White Light tend to their offspring. Children Green Light loved all his children, but he was especially fond of Langua. He taught his son many things. When he saw Langua almost murdered by Red Light, the mere possibility of losing his son was enough to motivate him to openly challenge his dangerous brother. Appearances * * * *''Tales of Royalty'' Notes and references Category:6 foot individuals Category:Activists Category:B.C. era births Category:Heroes Category:Historical figures Category:Holocards Category:Immortals Category:Individuals with flight Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Silver Holocards Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Superheroes Category:Green Light's family